


True Love's Kiss

by Nixteresy



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: ?? i think ????, F/M, Fluff, i don't know i haven't seen as many aurora/diaval shippers yet, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixteresy/pseuds/Nixteresy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent had told him that it didn't exist, that there was no such thing- and he had almost believed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to that half of a second that we thought he might be her true love's kiss ♥  
> to be honest, I've never really written fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this is bad!

     When the prince and the pixies were gone, Maleficent left their hiding place.

     Diaval remained hidden, and he watched his mistress as she made her way to the bedside of the cursed girl. When he looked at the Aurora herself, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

     The sleeping princess rested above the covers, more pale than he had ever seen her. Cursed. Trapped within a sleep-like death. Golden hair hung listlessly over her shoulders, and behind heavy lids her eyes slowly flickered from one direction to the other. Whatever she was dreaming of was a mystery to him, though the small grimace on her countenance caused him worry.

     Shame filled him at the sight of her. She had once been so full of life, so joyous, so dear to him- and now she would never wake up. She was lost, both to him and Maleficent, gone, but never forgotten.

     Once-rosy cheeks were alabaster in her eternal rest, the little breaths that escaped barely parted lips almost non-existent. Despite the curse that made itself evident in nearly every aspect of her, she seemed almost to shine in the darkened room. Despite being nearly dead, she was beautiful.

      It shamed him even more to admit to himself that she was perhaps the most beautiful creature that he had laid eyes on. He couldn’t think of anything other than her gentle nature or her sweet smile, two breathtaking features of her that he would never witness again.

       Tears brimmed in his eyes, as he could see they did in his mistress’s.

       The long, shuddering breath that she took broke his heart all over again. He knew that she hurt as much as him- more than him. Aurora had stolen Maleficent’s heart as well. “I will not ask your forgiveness,” she murmured sweetly to the girl, hand pressed delicately to her porcelain face. “For what I have done is unforgivable.”

       Maleficent fell silent. Moments passed, each second more tense than the last. Diaval tore his eyes away from the princess to look at his mistress instead.

       “They’re coming.” Her words were spoken with such hatred, with such finality to them, that Diaval almost didn’t dare to respond.

       “What would you have me do, Mistress?”

       When she turned to look at him, Diaval saw the first tear that had ever escaped his mistress’s eye in his presence. Never had she showed her sadness to him, never had he seen her gaze grow misty. When he had told her that Stefan had taken the throne, she had been furious. When he had told her that the king was having a child, she had been angry.

        But she had never cried in front of him. Ever.

        Suddenly rigid, she left Aurora’s bedside, walking past Diaval on her way to the door. “Take her. We’re leaving.”

        He had no choice but to follow her order- there was no way that they would- or could- leave Aurora in the care of the king. Diaval slipped out from behind the changing screen, quiet as a shadow as he stepped up towards Aurora’s resting place. Maleficent was already out the door when he reached the girl, trusting him to bring the princess to her.

         He was left staring at her once again, almost afraid to lift up her fragile body for fear that he would stumble, would break her somehow. All that Diaval could do was stare down at the sleeping girl in awe of her beauty that shone, even when heavily cloaked by the shroud of death.

         Suddenly distracted, he brought one hand to Aurora’s pale cheek, wishing with all of his heart that they would flood with redness, with joy again- someday.

         And then, without a second thought, he kissed her.

         He didn’t expect anything. Aurora didn’t have to love him back, it didn’t have to be true love, his kiss didn’t even have to wake her up. All he knew was that he loved her- with all his heart.

          It was the biggest surprise he had ever had to watch heavy lashes flutter, to feel her stir beneath him-

          “--Pretty bird!”

 


End file.
